


Mach, was du willst, hatte Nate gesagt

by Misses_B



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot Spencer Whump, Episode: s04e06 The Carnival Job, Hurt Eliot Spencer, Protective Team, Team Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misses_B/pseuds/Misses_B
Summary: Manchmal braucht selbst ein starker Mann wie Eliot Spencer etwas Hilfe.Oder: Schwester Gail gab's nur im Fernsehen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mach, was du willst, hatte Nate gesagt

**Author's Note:**

> Erst nachdem ich diese Story veröffentlich hatte, habe ich entdeckt, dass eringiles vor ein paar Monaten eine sehr ähnliche Story geschrieben hatte (Smoke and Mirrors). Ich erinnere mich daran, sie damals gelesen zu haben, und irgendwie muss sie sich in meinem Gedächtsnis festgesetzt haben. Ich verspreche, dass es nie meine Absicht war, sie zu kopieren, was auch gar nicht möglich ist, da ihre Story viel, viel besser ist als meine. Ich hoffe, sie kann mir verzeihen.

Mach, was du willst, hatte Nate gesagt

Schritt für Schritt, einen Fuß vor den anderen, hatte Eliot es aus eigener Kraft zum Van geschafft. Dort stand er nun, die linke Hand am Wagen abgestützt, die Stirn gegen das kühle Metall gelehnt. Die Seitentür war geschlossen. Eliots Körper schien sich nicht daran zu erinnern, was zu tun war, um die Tür zu öffnen. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt noch eine Bewegung machen würde, irgend eine, ganz egal, welche, würde er einfach in sich zusammenfallen.

Er fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Nate. Ohne große Worte schob er sich unter Eliots weniger verletzte Seite und stützte ihn. Hardison war mittlerweile von der anderen Seite in den Van gestiegen und hatte von innen die Schiebetür geöffnet. Jetzt wartete er vor der Rückbank, eine Hand nach Eliot ausgestreckt. Regungslos stand dieser vor der offenen Tür. Ihm war klar, dass er jetzt irgend etwas tun sollte. Er wusste nur nicht, was das war.

"Dein Fuß", souflierte Nate leise. 

Eliot runzelte die Stirn.

"Heb deinen Fuß. Hardison hilft dir rein. Keine Sorge, ich hab dich."

Zögernd und wie in Zeitlupe hob Eliot seinen linken Fuß. Nur ein wenig, aber nicht genug. Sein anderes Knie war verdreht und schmerzte höllisch, wenn er es belastete. Eliot sackte zusammen. Aber Nate hielt ihn, trug sein volles Gewicht auf seinen Schultern.

Beim zweiten Versuch gelang es Eliot, seinen Fuß in den Van zu stellen. Hardison griff nach seinem rechten Arm, sorgsam bedacht, ihm nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zu bereiten. Erfolglos. Eliot fühlte sich, als würde er auseinander gerissen werden. Ein tiefes Stöhnen konnte er trotz der zusammen gebissenen Zähne nicht verhindern. Schließlich, irgendwie und nach diversen unterdrückten Flüchen, saß Eliot schwer atmend im Van. Jeder Muskel schmerzte, und sein Kopf dröhnte. Es war ihm egal, wo er war, es war ihm egal, wer bei ihm war, er wollte nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. 

Nate hatte inzwischen die Tür von außen geschlossen und war auf den Fahrersitz gestiegen. Er startete den Motor und drehte sich noch einmal nach hinten um.

"Eliot?", fragte er. 

Wie durch einen Nebel glaubte Eliot seinen Namen gehört zu haben. Er öffnete die Augen einen Spalt und schaute in Nates Richtung.

"Krankenhaus?", fragte dieser.

Kaum sichtbar schüttelte Eliot den Kopf. Alles, nur das nicht. Hektik, Fragen, grelles Licht, Lärm, und Medikamente, die er nicht wollte - nein. Was er brauchte, hatte er in seinem Appartment. Er würde schon klar kommen.

Nate schaute ihn kurz besorgt an, wechselte dann einen Blick mit Hardison, der nur mit den Achseln zuckte, und drehte sich seufzend nach vorn, um loszufahren. Sophie legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. "Wir kriegen ihn schon wieder hin", sagte sie und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig und relativ ereignislos. Eliot hielt sich mit aller Kraft aufrecht und stöhnte nur gelegentlich, wenn Nate um eine Kurve fuhr oder bremsen musste. Hardison beobachtete ihn mit Argusaugen, bereit, ihn zu stützen, sollte er ohnmächtig werden. Parker verzichtete darauf, ihn anzustupsen - sie merkte, wie schlecht es ihm ging. Und Nate warf immer wieder einen besorgten Blick durch den Rückspiegel nach hinten. Kaum einer sagte etwas.

Als der Van vor dem Leverage-Hauptquartier hielt, huschte Parker als erste die Treppe hoch zu ihren Appartments. Sie schien zu wissen, wo sie hin wollte. Eliot aus dem Wagen heraus und die Treppe hoch zu hieven, war ähnlich schwierig, wie ihn in den Van hinein zu bekommen. Nate und Hardison stützten ihn, und Sophie hielt ihnen die Türen auf. Mühsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Nate stoppte nach ein paar Metern und ließ ihm Zeit, durchzuatmen. 

"Treppe", sagte er ihm ins Ohr.

Eliot hob den Kopf. Die Treppe ins Obergeschoß war nicht hoch, aber ihm erschien sie wie der Mt. Everest.

"Fahrstuhl", murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand anderem.

"Huh?"

"Nächstes Quartier. Nicht. Ohne. Fahrstuhl."

Mitfühlend klopfte Nate ihm auf den Rücken und justierte Eliots Gewicht auf seiner Schulter neu.

"Na komm. Oder soll Hardison dich hoch tragen?"

"Untersteh dich!", grollte Eliot in Hardisons Richtung, der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Stufe für Stufe, mit immer länger werdenden Pausen, kämpfte sich Eliot die Treppe hoch. Oben wartete bereits Parker. 

"Badewanne?", fragte sie nur. 

"Das grüne Zeugs, Mama", antwortete ihr Hardison, noch bevor Eliot etwas sagen konnte.

"Ist schon alles fertig."

Sophie wechselte erstaunte Blicke mit Nate. "Ist gut gegen die Blutergüsse", murmelte Eliot.

*

Vollständig bekleidet stand Eliot vor seiner gefüllten Badewanne. Der durch das warme Wasser beschlagene Spiegel verhinderte gnädigerweise, das Eliot einen Blick auf sein zerschundenes Gesicht werfen konnte. Es war ihm aber auch so klar, wie er aussehen würde - sein Unterkiefer schmerzte, war wahrscheinlich grün und blau; sein linkes Auge begann, zu zu schwellen, und an seiner rechten Wange hatte er Kratzer, die unangenehm brannten. Und da war noch seine blutende Nase, die ihm das Atmen erschwerte.

Die ätherischen Öle in seinem Badezusatz dufteten verführerisch, und er wollte sich nur noch in das wohlige Warm sinken lassen, so wie er gerade war. Er hatte jedoch Zweifel, ob ihm selbst das gelingen würde, geschweige denn, all die Knöpfe an seiner Kleidung zu öffnen. Lange schaute er auf seine Hände, auf die aufgeplatzte Haut an seinen geschwollenen Knöcheln, auf das getrocknete Blut, auf die Glassplitter in seiner rechten Hand. Mit steifen und zitternden Fingern versuchte er, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Parker war plötzlich neben ihm, nahm behutsam Eliots Hände zur Seite und kümmerte sich schweigend um seine Kleidung. Er wehrte sich nicht, er grollte nicht, er runzelte noch nicht einmal die Stirn. Sie hatte das schon früher für ihn getan, immer wenn er für einen Job zu viel hatte einstecken müssen.

Auch seine Boxer fand den Weg zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken auf dem Badezimmerboden - weder er noch Parker waren da übertrieben empfindlich - da stand Hardison neben ihm und stützte ihn, währen Eliot in die Wanne stieg und sich langsam in das dampfende Wasser senkte. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Hardison nahm einen Lappen und begann, ihn vorsichtig zu waschen, während Parker sich einen Hocker neben die Wanne geholt hatte, und mit einer Pinzette die Glassplitter aus Eliots Hand zupfte.

Hardison legte den Waschlappen auf den Wannenrand und verließ das Bad. Nach kurzer Zeit kehrte er mit einem Eisbeutel zurück, drückte ihn Eliot in die linke Hand und führte beides an Eliots linke Gesichtshälfte. Parker legte die Pinzette beiseite, gab Eliot einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie das Bad verließ.

"Zehn Minuten", sagte sie im Gehen zu Eliot und lehnte die Tür an.  
Eliot lehnte sich zurück. Der Eisbeutel in seinem Gesicht störte etwas, aber zugleich linderte er den Druck auf sein geschwollenes Auge. Der Rest war einfach nur Wärme. Er wollte nie wieder aufstehen, sich nie wieder bewegen. Die Kälte des Eisbeutels verhinderte gerade so, dass er einschlief.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, da erschienen Parker und Hardison wieder in der Tür. "Komm, Mann, dir wachsen sonst Schwimmhäute".

Diesmal grollte Eliot. 

"Verdammt, Hardison. Lass mich."

"Würd ich ja gerne, Bruder, aber das Wasser wird kalt. Komm, wir hieven dich raus."

Knurrend richtete Eliot sich auf, um gleich wieder zurück zu sinken. 

"Shit."

Vier Hände griffen nach ihm, zogen ihn hoch, stützten ihn, halfen ihm aus der Wanne, und ließen ihn auf dem Hocker nieder, auf dem Parker zuvor gesessen hatten. Ein großes, weiches Handtuch wurde ihm um die Schultern gelegt, ein zweites auf den Schoß. Parker begann ihm die Haare und den Rücken trocken zu tupfen, Hardison wollte das Selbe an seiner Vorderseite tun, doch Eliot schob ihn weg. "Lass. Das schaff' ich schon noch alleine "

Eliot hatte seinen Stolz, sofern es nur irgendwie ging, das wusste Hardison. Er holte statt dessen in der Zwischenzeit eine bequeme Jogginghose und eine Hoodiejacke, die Eliot nicht über den Kopf ziehen musste. Wenigstens ließ dieser es zu, dass Hardison ihm beim Anziehen half.

Eliot fühlte sich, als bestünde er aus Wackelpudding. Die Schmerzen waren erträglich, so lange er sich nicht bewegte. Parker hatte seine rechte Hand dick mit Gazepads gepolstert und verbunden und seine Prellungen mit Salbe eingerieben. Es war nicht weit vom Bad in sein Schlafzimmer, ein paar Schritte nur, aber allein die Bewegungen, die nötig waren, das Eliot sich vom Hocker in die Senkrechte beförderte, ließen ihn jeden Schlag, jeden Tritt, jedes verdrehte Gelenk erneut spüren. Der eine Schritt vom Hocker zur Tür hätte fast auf dem Fußboden geendet, aber Hardison war zur Stelle. Der Hacker legte sich Eliots Arm um die Schulter und begleitete ihn, langsam, Schritt für Schritt, zu seinem Bett, ließ ihn vorsichtig herunter, und half ihm, sich hinzulegen. Parker hielt ihm zwei Schmerztabletten hin, die ihr Eliot ohne zu Zögern aus der Hand nahm und hinunter schluckte. Er hasste Schmerzmittel. Sie machten ihn schläfrig und verzögerten seine Reaktionen, aber jetzt bestand keine Gefahr für das Team, und ihm war klar, dass er ohne Schmerzmittel nicht würde schlafen können. Und er brauchte den Schlaf, um am nächsten Tag wieder halbwegs fit zu sein.

Parker zog ihm die Bettdecke bis über die Brust und strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Sie gab Hardison einen Kuss, bevor sie das Appartement verließ. "Ich löse dich in vier Stunden ab." Da war Eliot schon eingeschlafen.

Hardison zog sich einen Stuhl aus dem Wohnzimmer ins Schlafzimmer, legte seine langen Beine auf eine freie Stelle auf Eliots Bett und machte es sich bequem. Er würde da sein, falls Eliot etwas brauchte.


End file.
